


To take care of you

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin returns after a mission to find Obi-Wan sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To take care of you

Anakin has just returned from a solo mission the Council assigned him and he was tired. He was longing to get back to his and Obi-Wan´ s quarters, where his Master was surely awaiting him with a cup of hot tea and freshly cooked dinner as he always did if Anakin was returning from a mission alone.  
He breathed deeply before opening the door, preparing himself for Obi-Wan´s warm embrace. But when he opened the door, only cold and silence greeted him. Anaking knew in an instant that something was wrong. Did the council send Obi-Wan somewhere while he was gone? No, he was sure that if something like that happened someone would let him know.  
“Obi-Wan?” he called into the darkness but got no response.  
He was beginning to feel worried. The kitchen was empty and dirty and it was nothing like Obi-Wan to leave in in that state. Something must´ve happened to him.  
Obi-Wan? Anakin brushed the Force bond only to discover that his Master had his shields completely down and unguarded. Obi-Wan, where are you?  
My room, came the tired answer and Anakin could feel relief wash over him. He probably just wasn´t feeling good.  
Of course I don´t feel good, Anakin, Obi-Wan´s voice sounded in his head, I think I might be dying!  
Anakin jumped and rushed to his Master´s bedroom, expecting to find him on the floor in a pool of his own blood. But the sight that greeted him was nothing like that.  
Obi-Wan looked miserable, yes. But he was most certainly not dying.  
“Dying, right?” Anakin smirked, sitting down on the Jedi knight´ s bed, taking in his appearance. It looked like Obi-Wan, the famous Negotiator and Jedi hero has fallen victim to seasonal flu.  
“Shud ub, Anagin, I might be dead any second.” Obi-Wan sounded funny with a stiffed nose and Anakin was thanking the Force for managing to stay relatively serious.  
“Well, why didn´t you go to healers?” Anakin asked, placing hand on his Master´s forehead and wincing. It looked like Obi-Wan was in right to be dramatic about his illness - he was burning up.  
Obi-Wan groaned and tried to move to more comfortable position which included his apprentice not touching him with cold hands, but Anakin didn´t let him. “Obi-Wan,” he insisted, placing hand on his thin shoulder.  
“I found out that something was wrong with me in the morning,” he responded, sounding tired, “I wanted to sleep. I felt tired.”  
Anakin´s stomach was once again in tight knots. His initial relief from finding his master alive was fading and he was beginning to worry once he inspected Obi-Wan´s state and realized that it was far more serious then he thought. His breathing was ragged, coming in short gasps and his blue eyes were bright with fever.  
He has to take him to the healers.  
Not thinking any further, Anakin slid his arm under Obi-Wan´s knees and wrapped his other hand around his shoulders, hosting him up like a child.  
“Anakin...” Obi-Wan coughed and tried to put up a fight against his padawan which ended in rather pathetic pitiful noises and more coughing.  
“Shush, Master, I must take you to the Healers, you are going to be just fine,” Anakin soothed him, cradling the small body to his chest. Obi-Wan gave up and let his head rest against Anakin´s shoulder, going limp. The last think he remember before losing consciousness was his apprentice´ s worried look.  
***  
“So he is going to be okay?”  
“Yeah, you just keep him warm and, most essentially, in bed. Obi-Wan´s never been one to listen to doctor´ s orders.”  
He heard a small laugh and felt a warm, caring hand on his upper arm. It took him a while to realize that it was Anakin, his Anakin, his little padawan who was now taller than him and kept saving his life over and over.  
He opened his eyes and regretted it almost instantly, as bright light made his head hurt even more. He groaned and turned his head.  
“Obi-Wan? Master?” Anakin´s voice sounded worried and he felt bad for him. He was the older one, he was the Master Jedi, the one who was supposed to take care of him, not vice versa.  
His shields must´ve been still down, because Anakin laughed. “Oh, Master, you know, as you are the older one it´s only logical that soon I will have to be taking care of you.”  
Obi-Wan smiled, relieved to feel something other than fear through the bond with his padawan. “Shut up, Anakin, your jokes aren´t even funny.”  
“Why are you smiling, then?”  
“Because it´s funny to see how you think they are funny.”  
He closed his eyes again and sighed. Oh, Force, he was so tired.  
“Go to sleep, Master,” Anakin said, raising hand to caress Obi-Wan´s cheek, “I will be here when you wake up.”  
“I know you will...” Obi-Wan murmured quietly, not really protesting when Anakin gently pushed his consciousness to sleep.


End file.
